New York City Flood
by recess cups
Summary: Michael, his sister, Faith, his two friends, and his class go to New York and have the time of their life except when disaster strikes.


New York City Flood

By Anthony Chairez

Chapter 1: The Day before The Trip

My name is Michael and it's the month November and I have just found out that the whole fourth grade class and I are going to go to New York My sister Faith and I went to out bedrooms and packed our stuff like my camera in our luggage's. After that my mom put the emergency cell phone, $150 and emergency money in my luggage since I was the oldest but me and my sister was in the same class. Then I just went to my bedroom and just went to sleep since it was 10:27 P.M.

My parents just walked into my bedroom 6:30 P.M. And woke me up like there was a fire in the house. At 8:00P.M. We left to the school, but we accidentally left the T.V. on the weather channel. Right when we left the driveway it said that there was going to heavy rainfall in New York City. When we arrived at the school we saw our friends and my other friend Homar who's a fifth grader which he was the only one there since he won the contest to go to New York with us.

We then got on the bus and I had to sit next to Faith but luckily Jake sat next to me already but on the sad side three people got to sit at a seat. About 30 minutes later we arrived at L.A.X. We checked in our luggage's and went to our gate. At the airport it announced "Flight 309 To New York City Now Departuring." We then went on the plane and waited 4 hours.

Chapter 2: On The Plane

In the plane my sister sat next to me so did Jake and she wrote in her diary that this was going to be the best trip ever and then she read the first Twilight book. I was just watching a movie on my ipad while Jake was reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. The rest of fourth grade just took a nap except my class. I thought to myself "2 more hours until were in New York. Then me and Faith could see the Statue of Liberty and Niagara Falls." After that I had just took a nap until Faith and Jake said "Wake Up. Were in New York now" Then I immediately woke up and said to Faith,Faith! Stay with me mom told me to take care of you" Our teacher Mrs. Monroe the nicest teacher at school told us to wait for the other classes to get off first. When we were at the airport we waited for a long 20 minutes until the bus picked us up.

Chapter 3: New York City

We then arrived at the Hampton Hotel which was just two blocks away from the empire state building. The girls got floors 2 while the boys got floors 3. Faith's room was 1846 and she had to sleep with Emma, Mia, and Jackie. I got room 1930 which I had to sleep with Jake, Edmund, and James. I then went to Faith's room and told her to get out of the room. I then got the emergency phone and called mom telling her that we were now in New York. Mrs. Monroe then said that we could got to our friend's room so Faith came to mine. We then ordered room service with the $150 that mom gave us. Faith then came back to her room and we both went to sleep.

The next day we got to go sight seeing so me, Faith, Jake, and Edmund went to places all over New York City. I remembered it was a good thing that I had brought my camera. We went to the Empire State Building, the Statue Of Liberty and ground zero. When me and Faith looked at the photos we found people that we didn't know. We checked the photo out and saw that they live in New York. I had just remembered that mom borrowed it when she went to New York. Those people address was on it so we went there.

When we were there we knocked on the door and it was a kid that was mine and Faith's age. He then said "Hey Long Time No See." I had then found out that he was my cousin. His name was Alex. He then came with us with his sleeping bag back to our Hotel Room and just put his sleeping bag out and just went dead asleep. We all then went to sleep.

Chapter 4: Thanksgiving

The next day I wanted to sleep in, but Faith knocked on the door and said "Michael wake up! It's Thanksgiving." Then I had suddenly woke up. We both went to Mrs. Monroe and asked if we could spend Thanksgiving with our cousins here at the Hotel. She then said "Sure." We then woke up Alex and we went to his house to get his parents. Then we walked to our hotel. We asked the hotel manager if we could use the ball room for our thanksgiving celebration and he said "Sure. Why not?"

Chapter 5: New York City Flood

We Then ordered KFC when disaster struck. It was pouring hard and there was 4 inches of rain on the floor. About an hour later the power went out so I told Faith to stay with me. I had found my room and grabbed my luggage and remembered that there was still a flashlight. We then found Mrs. Monroe and she said to go to the lobby. Then we walked, but we noticed that the lobby floor was flooded. So was the second floor. The hotel manager then said that there was a flood in New York City. That the highest it reached was 5 stories. Our hotel was only 4 stories tall. The only safest place in New York was the Empire State Building.

Me and Faith then ran to our room since Alex was still asleep and grabbed our luggage's. We ran back to the lobby but we found two hallways. One of our classmates went a different way so we went the other. We got out of the hotel, but the water was coming towards us. We crossed the street to the Empire State Building, but the flood lifted us up. I told Faith to hold Alex's hand and mine, and Jake holds Edmund's hand. I quickly wondered if my classmate was okay since he went a different way.

We then arrived at the Empire State Building, but our luggage's were lost in the water. We then noticed that mine and Faith's classmate was in the building. I then got the phone and called mom to say that we just survived the flood and had Angel with us.

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

We then had to wait in the Empire State Building until a week later. We ate for 5 days and drank for 6 days. Someone then noticed that there was helicopters outside to rescue us. We then went to the top floor of the Empire State Building. We then got rescued, and was delivered to Michigan where we got to go back home.

Chapter 7: Home

Mom and dad then picked us up at L.A.X and took us back to the house.

We then watched the news where they announced about the disaster. The reporter said that 1,000,000 people died that day. 1/100 of the victims were students from California. The phone then rang and it was the news company. They wanted me, Faith, Homar, and Angel to do an interview. We also found out the Angel's parents had died so we then adopted Angel.

Chapter 8:Church

The next day we went to Church me, Alex, and Faith then thanked god that we were still alive.

Next book: Plane Crash


End file.
